Doctor's Orders
by T.S. Polyphemus
Summary: Lucario finds what he was looking for.


**Doctor's Orders; or, Lucario in Furs**

Lucario laid back on the beige couch and nervously adjusted himself, attempting to achieve comfort. He stared at the unfamiliar grey ceiling. He wasn't sure why he had thought this was a good idea. He needed help, he did—things were only getting worse and someday he would take it too far, passing the event horizon, the point of no return. But he remembered the last time he tried to get help. He went to a Pokemon Center, and confided in the buxom young nurse behind the counter. _Jay, was her name? Or something? Whatever._ She had flushed and loudly exclaimed that his 'affliction' wasn't the kind she dealt with. He tried to plead with her, to explain the depths this madness had taken him too, but she called him a pervert and slapped him, while on-lookers chuckled. He took his leave and vowed to never trust anybody with his secret again. But now it was harder to keep it a secret. It was only a matter of time before someone noticed. Lucario needed help, and there was only one doctor in Smash who he could go to.

Dr. Mario cleared his throat. Someone who didn't know him might have taken this as a gesture of impatience, but Dr. Mario was an extraordinarily polite man with endless empathy for his fellow living creatures. His soulful brown eyes showed his concern for his patient, who he had grown to respect on the battlefield. "Take your time, Lucario. I want you to feel comfortable. This is a safe place."

"You promise, Doc?" Lucario's voice broke. He paused for a moment, and then clarified. "Y-you promise this stays between us?"

Dr. Mario was not offended by the question. "I took an oath. I would never betray my patient's trust. You can tell me anything, anything at all, and I will help you to the best of my ability. If you just need someone to talk to, I'm here and I won't judge you. We all need someone to confide in."

Lucario felt that this man was his guardian angel, and so he began to speak. "You remember the other day? My battle against Charizard?"

"Is that what this is about? Are you depressed because you lost?" The doctor looked a little disappointed.

"No, of course not. It's about why I lost. Did you see the fight? How I was acting?" He looked around nervously, as if someone would overhear.

"You were acting…odd, I noticed. You kept crouching low to the ground, bending over, ducking behind things… Like you were afraid or trying to hide something." Dr. Mario brought his hand to his chin and stroked it thoughtfully. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a notepad, before sitting back down in his chair. "What was it?"

"I had an erection, Doc." A tear rolled down Lucario's cheek. "I was trying to hide it."

Dr. Mario nodded knowingly and wrote something down on his notepad. "Homosexuality is a natural thing. Have you spoken to Charizard about your feelings?"

"No! I mean, no, that's not it. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that, but that's not me. I don't like men. But I don't like women either. I just like…..pain. I get off on it. I let them beat me, toss me around like a ragdoll and dominate me. And it turns me on. God help me, it turns me on…"

"Masochism is no less natural than homosexuality." He smacked his lips together. "I'll freely admit to having some….let's say darker, fantasies of a reciprocal nature to yours." He licked his lips and murmured to himself: _Some of them involve you, for that matter._ Lucario blushed beneath his fine blue fur. Dr. Mario's eyes darkened for a moment as he scanned Lucario's lean body up and down. Lucario did not notice this; he continued to stare at the bland ceiling, and spoke on.

"But fantasies are fantasies, Doc. They don't mean anything. This is different. It's real, and it's getting worse. It's consuming me. I'm afraid I'll do something stupid and hurt myself too badly for me to recover."

Dr. Mario just nodded and jotted down more notes. He was clearly deep in thought.

"Look," said Lucario, "This was a mistake. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here." He got up and walked towards the door. He opened it. A hand flew from behind him and slammed it shut again. He felt the doctor press his body against him.

"Did I tell you that you could leave, bitch?" The doctor whispered in a soft, seductive tone.

"N-n-no….."

Dr. Mario grabbed him by the throat and hissed in his ear. "No, what?"

"N-n-no, m-master….."

"Then sit back down on your fucking couch." Lucario did so, side-stepping and doing his best to keep his back to the doctor. "Daddy knows your little girly clit is hard. If you try to hide it from him, he'll put you in time out."

Lucario turned around awkwardly, his modest manhood stiff and upright. "I-i-i-I',m not a girl, Doctor." Dr. Mario shoved him down on the couch forcefully. He smirked and backhanded his bitch. "Owwww! Okay, I'm a girl, I'm a little girl…" Lucario began to cry softly. Not from the pain, but from the shame that this man had such control over him, and how much it aroused him. "I need, I-I n-need—"

"I'll tell you what you need, baby. You need someone to tell you what to do. Girls like you crave to be controlled. So I'll control you. And I'll hurt you. Not because it pleases you, but because it pleases me. And, if you're good, I'll let you touch me. Do you want to touch me? Do you want to touch your daddy?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to touch yourself?"

"Oh, god yes, daddy, please!"

"Well you can't." Dr. Mario grinned like a demon as he opened the bottom drawer of his desk and took out various instruments of pain.

 **. . .**

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Dr. Mario put away his whip and other tools of the trade. Lucario only blushed in response. He was embarrassed because he had finished without his member even being touched. An hour ago, the doctor would have struck him for not responding, but now he just smiled and chuckled. "You can go now. Come back tomorrow at the same time."

 _This is what I needed,_ thought Lucario. _After that kind of release, I'll be able to control myself in future battles. I guess the problem was just blue-balls. Ha ha. Blue. Balls. Ha, I crack myself u—_ He paused, his face covered in shock. The notepad that the doctor was scribbling on earlier, was now face up and sitting on his chair inconspicuously. But the picture drawn on it was clear. It was Lucario, with his gut slit open and his innards all about him. Lucario flinched as the doctor clapped his hand his shoulder. "All in due time, dearest. I'll have plenty of fun with you before we get to that point. Just remember: tomorrow. I have a special operation planned for you. I even called up my colleague, Dr. Luigi, to fly in and assist. We're going to make you into a real girl, and get rid of that ugly little thing between your legs." He grinned and laughed maniacally. Lucario ran, but the doctor's voice chased after him. "You'll be back! I know you will! You want this. I know it." Lucario's body shook with sobs, because he knew it too, and that's what scared him.


End file.
